Conventionally, for products requiring flexibility, slide fastener chains in which elements are formed of a coil-shaped resin have been often used. However, as products are diversified, needs of wanting to use various slide fastener chains having different designs depending on products requiring flexibility is being increased.
Conventionally, of slide fastener chains with elements attached on tapes by injection molding, a slide fastener chain which can be bent with a small radius is known (see Patent Document 1).